parliament_of_r9kfandomcom-20200214-history
Collated list of all parliamentary members
Last updated : [ June 17th, 2015 ] Edit note: Updating errors are keeping me from being able to use the standard editor, which include a format for tables. When possible, transfer this list into a table for easier organization. Currently MPs listed by Party in alphabetical order '2D ' #Desolation 2D !!tAEVbuhPmtK (Founder) #/a/non 2D !!173g33yAoQZ #Yukice 2D !!LMuXDzvphgH #Korihor 2D !!CymIlFLp7u9 #Escapism 2D !!bz2mgEUDN/Z #2DForever 2D !!OTzPLofLG+i #kanna 2D !!6JdB3h5ds8d #Aenna 2D !uhGols11hY #Drills-kun 2D !!a4eMYclrmpR #touhoufag 2D !!rRZLzI5ZLZe #Asuka 2D !!XruvVFpdFsb #Mr. Dude 2D !!y9XdB5GrIo2 #Staunch Cunt 2D !!6XQdzKw9wX0 #Nameless Sunflower 2D !!luQ/nejAIM1 'Autistic Socialism' #[Supreme Statesman] ThePurifier (!!imF9EqluFKE) #Brendan Fraser (!!PjptW1HdhEj) #CrispArse (!!NN5GR1bC/VN) #Genocidal (!!1Att+SYNx/l) #ND (!!0J0Jxs+UXlj) #Mr. Raindrop (!!1M86KMUrmIB) #Ben Garrison (!!TXaYWvzKUE/) #SexBoy (!!xvpbVLh7B4W) #Adam Lanza (!!5ncfIK+pK39) #StupidCuck (!!bvmwebreF2L) #Technical Gringo (!!a84U6xlfNNi) #Pyotr the Slav (!!VVkBwX90qJ1) #Dr. Ivo Robotnik (!!FoeJ8PvS+yn) #General Cho (!!n+uhfbFjPIA) #Xenon (!!RFqP4a+YzbR) #Whore Annihilator (!!ZcAWG9NS6ka) #Descartes (!!NlNHQF5Nto7) #Rodge Dodge (!!Rb8v7kBTEQp) #Bush tax cuts (!!Op9rkfcPMjX) #Bernd (!!GOhZf9K8ArJ) #Arkan (!!rEkSWzi2+mz) #Gurlgamerirl (!!ckW8Fxj88gV) #Jazzfag (!!8GHYwpD4HDP) #MemesMuhGee (!!Hu/Kwp77Vp3) #Dr.Pepper10, NotForWomen (!!AUs0/buwddj) #Sperminator (!!2sZBNzmWJae) #VaporXavier (!!bVQJOKNytPv) 'Brotherhood of Transcendental Cyborgs' #Brother _Frosty of Transcendental Cyborgs !!h78a4kITypv #MrR0B0T0 of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DTBMUiN3Z0G #{NAME WITHELD} of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DBzw/1/334l #Asterisk of Transcendental Cyborgs !!GaF0vhdzjyr #Bitterman of Transcendental Cyborgs !!fCT7FkoUQ19 #Gibbyz of Transcendental Cyborgs !!SVCFda1h8t3 #Helios of Transcendental Cyborgs !!rEkSWzi2+mz 'Cuteposters United' #'NoPsuedonym' !!Bls4M0ZfXFA #'Marry Jane' !!220TURcuQD9 #'Kawaii King' !!mkJFkN2TZXx #'Hellakawaiichan' !!ZNkp7yjugA6 (Ret., non-voting, non-seated) #'Fignewton' !!d6Fz3ygKpmd #'nico' !!a84U6xlfNNi #'Mem '!!gnJfhqoFXax #'Anion '!!9SqI5pKNYDN #'Based God '!!40pKH4aNOyL #'Suicidal Tranny' !!hU+JFlzWo2Q #'Bun' !!iCZj5rVm6rV #'Kuurro' !!FyKrOBZtwy2 #'AllahuShrekbar' !!V73YT6UWVlh 'Edgelords' #Darkgod (!!BD9ejJS6lUb) #Mr.Fedora (!!YRQmtBBz8y4) #DogHater (!!DX3M/JruNST) #(!!I+owDCS3sHK) #NegaChad (!!j6Vph1UfNIz) #Darth Trayvia (!!nDQ9GGuNPLq) #Nigger (!!7BVxvQpb2F5) #RICKY LAUGHS AT SUICIDE (!!WQI/O5NYvge) #Trapper (!!sCC2dBePTXh) #Vorclaw (!!YN9DTuYwVtq) #Koriius (!!lTuTJWer0a6) #Morpheus (!!FIiWtb6vJko) Homolust #Avem Homolust !!4VhwKDkHB6h (Founder) #Shieldmaiden Homolust !!fIqUUucLEIY (Founder) #Boipussy Homolust !!CKZi6cJJXuG (Founder) #Starlord Homolust !!mbQjIW8T/+3 #Amyl Nitrate homolust !!5yJ5wjk36Sr (old pw compromised) #Dr. Roger Jay Badtouch Homolust !!jIcPNMSVBL3 Independent MPs # Illusive Man !!5Oad5RQQgcg # Professional !!HqvQKtCOqiE # TrueNeutral !!+fWHmG2v5RB # The Intern !!3ikOgqMLRXm # Engels Ankles !!u1jIP4z7+3D # Norman Macdonald !!zXB/a5IU60i 'New World Order' #roth NWO !!a3sRWr4Ll/z #Lehman nwo !!P62b2ugjl3Y #socrates NWO !!ehfATF+fEmf #Makaveli NWO !!ySZMKbynki0 #Stanley Cuckbrick NWO !!6lVQFpZ/l1n #dickbutt NWO !!ImzmnhE/TEQ #Ionocaust NWO !!YnNMXfi6FtZ 'Normies Party' #'Normie' !!MeoRM9LXZmg #'Chad "All 9 Inches" Thundercock' !!h1/NV+IqqeU #'AlphaChad' !!GySpzTUuT0p #'SlamFastBig' !!qCUKHawrhD/ #'Brad' !!pWMRYBO/NEd #'White Jamal' !!vLJm/dblgX/ #'Josh Swoon' !!sOCEVrMHawr #'PorkAsian' !!Sfeje3FINqo #'Chaddius' !!3e79/OYXKAi #'Sportsfanguy' !!UKjO2sQrekR #'Chad Thundercock' !!scgUZr6As5h #'Scotty '!!bxQejsFJ+rH #'FuckOffWeebs '!!nolhxm+SlzE #'Nurse Potato' !!hxIm8EyV/8k #'J.C.' !!pSrTgZmUtgZ #'Sir Longpeepee' !!q4E0oxQi9x5 #'WageSlave '!!q+zMfk/JtDc 'The Patriarchy' #Chief Rabbi, The One Patriarchy !!rc/HwcA5Jeo #Chad T. Smith !!9fhW7ZJ0GF8 #Shlomo Goldberg !!1QqLC43gIrr #KV Mary, Mother of !!BZCdFD9ZxZj #Adam West !!vAyJl49zyHb #Dank :) Suicide !!Sp0Xst+hiai #Pope Klaxon !tagr/sv.hM #Cygnus, The god of balance !!icYeY48/1YB #hoischel !!7fRiJxoxkci 'Pierce & Pierce' # Bateman !!PfMc2CkDvCP # Timothy Price !!tGxpiVmYK9k # Mio-chan !!Rd+Ym75SH5P # David Blackwell !!Y9UhdBKNKKc 'Skeleton Horde' # Bonejangles !!7c+QLIzqgqA # Dusty Old Bones !!KOR8BPi4yeL # Cracked bones !!M62JmcOUj+t # Bone Daddy !!P7pG8L9hjCl # Dick Cheney's Dick !!8+zTBwrqy8K # Mestre dos Magos !!TWFd8WC1p89 # Khorne !!yvm0QrHZZJQ # Mr.Skeltal !!jIcPNMSVBL3 # MrMosquito Horde !!zROBP3YLBCO # Wasteman Horde !!gvGWDMvwsj8 # Missing a RibHorde !!ALenJDMER9q 'Slavic-Robot Party' #Cвятocлaв !!C3ECV1XMDaE #Pedro'sSoup !!gw4/lKtnI20 #Ivan Ивaнoв Squatov !!OwQaAWi5kqF #Swag Lord !!sKf5Bf+Nv1c #Dmitri Squatovich !W7aJ6JF4H #Papa Squat !!QBsHvYIAnhx #Stephen Mikhail Ivankov !!UNDxJwVEM8q 'Smug Frogs' #José Socrates !!AC97YY8Za96 #Paulo Portas !!v9DSKBBt9vo #Rarest !!qKi4tSAJGS1 #Gringola !!EtcPXBxU9KA #Dank Suicide !!nK.lhAikNg #Nicolaus Copernicus !!EtcPXBxU9KA #tehshizpump !!mc3HVQn2xj3 #Lmoa !!i4GAWU0lQa1 #Juggie !!Aqrn6uBwbz6 #Nice !!fPE1KN+WaNt #pepe le poo !!mVGlQ3E7r1G #Thaess !!H0WXpJf8VN4 #Chris The Smug !!OTi+S6GuZPL #Locke !!jIcPNMSVBL3 #The Great Yawn !!zqKZ86WZ6a4 #Pipeflyer !!+BPsPE6cvR4 #Niggler !!3EcJjRcbM/l #R. Bud Dwyer !!bW/iClLsQk/ '>tfwnobf' #Tomoki !!1XurD6fd8pK #Konata !!JbLM5nDycL5 #Tomoko !!vct3RVIlJeJ #TsunFirearm !!igiPgHuqNjZ #Meow !!4KbbSYmgLYJ #Crying Emoticon !!+P3vWKD68xA #Ohio !!D575vLt5QpK 'Traditional Liberals' #MadWanker !!AvVd7C49+6z founder #Fortune Seeker !!ivqwe6A8rcG founder #Lord R.J. Dingus !!07y1B2dzGZT #/mu/tant on holiday !!4u4uhvAB7T0 #BRWind !!IarLGWvIvC4 #SEKS !!OJjTUTnD6vd #classic paul dano !c/hsFsAupI #joe mangina !!jIcPNMSVBL3 #Morpheus !!FIiWtb6vJko #Razza !!/JHsb4PCWsA Transcended Conservatives # Individualist JerryConservatives !!rEkSWzi2+mz(Founder) # Jakob Velns Conservatives !!LdVSJFyrM5a(Member 1) 'Wizard's Guild' #'Old Man Jenkins' (Founder) #'Ecwrick' #'Edirevras Osorystru' !!PPri/LYQhwB #'Merle' !!PhtQeGdBYzo #'Jake Satto' #''Pelagic !!/ZIaVseDbGr'' The Wojak Party # Feel the Feeler of Feels !!R81v55pyzvG # Robotripper !!bcBWxz/3uA9 'Zulu Farakhan Witness Party' # King Woobaya # Woobaya's Wife !!Hu/Kwp77Vp3 Category:Parties Category:MPs